1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a process, in particular, to a method of forming a metallic pattern on a polymer substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
As technology advances, portable electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablet PCs, notebook PCs, etc., becomes more compact and lighter for easy carrying. For the purpose of miniaturization, the portable electronic device may be incorporated complicated circuitry as well as antenna formed by the LDS (laser direct structuring) technology, for compactness and efficiency. However, special LDS materials and specialized instruments required for the LDS technology lead to high production costs.